


Gravity

by Herusa



Series: 翻譯/翻訳/Translation/Traducción [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: The gravity is the force of attraction between everyone in the universe. And gravity comes in between Spock and Jim.Spirk. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravedad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074411) by [DreamerStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar). 



> Author：DreamerStar  
> Translated by Herusa, proofread by Luna  
> Special thanks to my professor and my friends!
> 
>  
> 
> CP：Spirk  
> I don't own them

The gravity is the force of attraction between everyone in the universe. It ties up each body carefully and anchors it at an exact point, the place that it belongs and must belongs to.The gravity links up the universe, it gives order and meaning to the galaxy.

 

And gravity comes in between Spock and Jim, a force so overwhelming that drags them to each other, they have no regardless at all about the remaining seriousness that exists or has existed.

 

When Jim looks at Spock intently with a body in tension that was caused by danger, there is severity electromagnetic that released amaze and fixed on Spock nearby Jim.

 

The gravity maintains the unity among planets.

 

When Spock called Jim with a voice more acute and higher decibel that was caused by wounds, there is gravitational gravity that attracted and tied up Jim to the existence of Spock.

 

The gravity stops the separation of bodies.

 

It is a bit better, then, there maybe gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> #¡¡Esta mi primera traducción de español, muchas gracias por las raciones!!
> 
> #This is my first Spanish translation, thanks to my friends!


End file.
